


【中译】关于汉尼

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：汉尼听到了父亲们的谈话，然后觉得他爸爸想要一个女孩而不是他。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【中译】关于汉尼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's All About The Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173093) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：又是温馨感人的一章。

威尔▪格雷厄姆没有意识到自己想事情想得入了迷，直到他感觉到有人给自己披了件袍子，并整理得严严实实的。  
“虽然我很喜欢看到你只穿着内衣的画面，但对于现在的月份来说，我十分不赞同。”他的未婚夫，汉尼拔▪莱克特说道，他看着年轻人的脸，静静地评估目前的状况。“你知道自己站在这里多久了吗？”  
“我没有记忆断片。”威尔咕哝了一句，举起刚才一直在喝的茶，他皱起眉，发现茶水已经变冷了。  
“当然没有。”汉尼拔柔声说，没有表现出一副保护者的姿态，而是给威尔重新泡了一杯茶。“我能问一下你那美丽的心灵刚才游荡到哪里去了吗？”  
威尔耸了耸肩，心不在焉地在流理台的桌面上用手指画着圈，这让医生很恼火。  
“威尔？你还好吗？”汉尼拔问道，他靠得更近了，用手把威尔脸上的头发拨开。  
“我很好。”威尔说，但没有看着对方的眼睛。  
“很有可能你人没事，但心里有事。”他温柔地捧住对方带胡茬的脸颊，拇指在丰满的嘴唇上移动。  
“那是……我以为我们会有一个女儿和……”威尔的声音有点颤抖，他含着泪对汉尼拔露出了一个微笑。“我想给你那样的。给你一个女儿。”  
“你已经给了我很多。”汉尼拔摇了摇头，对于威尔还在继续责怪自己，还有自己不知道用什么话来消除他的愧疚而感到沮丧。  
“你会对她很好的。”威尔含泪笑着说，牙齿咬着下唇。“你一直想要一个女儿。金色的卷发，蓝色的眼睛，还有穿着粉色的衣服。”  
“和一些人对我的看法相反，我其实并没有特别喜欢粉色。”汉尼拔笑着摇摇头。“是什么让你这么肯定我想要一个女儿？”  
“你看着你妹妹画像的神情，你在女童服装区停下来时的样子。”威尔笑着耸耸肩。“直到我们儿子两岁的时候，你还拒绝剪掉他的头发的事情。”  
“头发长度和性别无关。女孩的衣服有各种各样的款式。”汉尼拔一脸轻松地解释，叹了口气说。“而且有一个女儿并不能让我的妹妹活过来。”  
“但会有一点帮助。”威尔语气肯定地说道。  
“你给了我拥有一个同名儿子的荣耀。换了别人可能会想要从怪物般的父亲手里保护孩子，但你却给了他我的名字，把我们的人生绑在了一起。”他告诉威尔，看着对方脸上泛起了笑容。  
“我知道只要他和你有一样的名字，你就永远不会冒不必要的风险。”威尔耸耸肩，害羞地笑了笑。“而且我喜欢它的发音。”  
汉尼拔笑着说，“是我们的儿子以及我们一起的生活让这些变成了可能……”他顿了顿，收起了笑容。“我已经不再去希望过去的事情没有发生过了。因为我所经受过的事情，我才成为了现在的我，也因此我们的生命才能有交集。因为这些，我有了最让我开心的儿子，而且我也有了你。”  
“我？”威尔哼了哼问道。  
“你，还有你可爱的心灵，美丽的眼睛，荒唐的智慧，不适当的情感表达，无穷无尽的狗毛以及耐心。”  
威尔往后仰着头大笑起来。“你真是个浪漫的人。”他告诉老男人，双手抓住医生的睡衣。  
“你太容易讨好人了。”汉尼拔咧嘴一笑，吻上了他。  
威尔满足地叹息一声，他把对方推开，心里怨自己不能把这个话题放下。  
“我没有瞎。我知道你爱我们的儿子，大部分男人都想要小男孩，但我知道你想要一个小女孩。你想要一个女儿。”  
汉尼拔耸耸肩。“我肯定自己也没有对此感到失望。”这是他最接近于承认的说法。“我不是一个有性别偏向的人，但我觉得我和女儿会有更多的共同点。”  
“烹饪和你那——特殊的——时尚品味？”威尔忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。  
“我向你保证比这还要多。”汉尼拔嘟囔了一句，假装生气，然后说出了真话。“对于一个成长中的小男孩来说，我不认为自己是一个最好的榜样。”  
威尔忍不住大笑起来，直到他看到了伴侣一脸严肃的表情。“你不是在开玩笑？汉尼拔，你是男子气概的典型，还自带修剪整齐的指甲和高端美发产品的加成。”  
“这说法言过其实了。”汉尼拔笑着说，心里很高兴能知道威尔对自己的看法。  
“只有当我让你穿上那些女式丝质内裤的时候——”威尔被一声低吼和一个粗暴的吻打断了，这让他感到无法呼吸，并且嘴唇也因此受伤了。“好吧，如果这是被回忆激发的话，我很高兴提醒你我们把它们放在哪里了。”  
“我记得很清楚，我也记得你面对这个惊喜的时候有多享受。”  
“汉尼拔。”威尔埋在对方的颈窝发出一声呻吟，在惊呼中被抱起来放到了流理台上。  
在睡衣滑下双肩后，另一杯茶很快也变冷了。  
***  
汉尼听到有人走过自己房间的时候醒来了。他翻来覆去好几次，然后把温斯顿叫了过来。狗狗发出一声疲惫的叫声，拒绝从它所在的床脚的位置动一下。  
“不乖，温斯顿。”汉尼坐起来，对着不听话的狗狗摇了摇手指头。  
狗狗还是一动不动，于是汉尼向它所在的方向爬了过去。把头枕在温斯顿的后背。他打了个哈欠，盖好被子，但没过多久他感到自己想要去上厕所。从床里爬起来，他去了自己的私人洗手间。上完厕所之后，他把凳子从洗手间拖到洗手池那边，然后像爸爸教他的那样自己洗手。  
“我口渴了。”汉尼回到床上告诉温斯顿。“你也口渴吗？”  
温斯顿张开眼睛，打了个哈欠，然后又睡着了。汉尼叹了口气，往父亲们的房间走去。他敲了敲门，但没有回应。他瞄了一下里面，看到里面的灯都打开了，但却没有人，因此他往厨房走去。他通常能在那里找到他们两个或其中一个。  
他猜对了。他听到从餐厅传来他们的声音。  
“……大部分男人通常都喜欢小男孩，但我知道你喜欢小女孩。你想要一个女儿。”爹地说道，汉尼整个人僵在了原地。  
他扁了扁嘴。他不是女孩。他是男孩。他爸爸不可能想要女孩，因为……因为他不是。  
“我肯定自己也没有对此感到失望。”爸爸说，但这不是否定。汉尼知道这话的意思不是不。  
他快速跑回自己的房间，在温斯顿旁边蜷曲着，头埋在它柔软的皮毛里大哭起来。  
“温斯顿，爸爸不想要我们了。”汉尼对狗狗说，因为他不想自己一个人。“爸爸想要那个宝宝，他想要一个女孩，但我不是。”  
温斯顿转过身，露出自己的肚皮给汉尼去摸，但小家伙并没有这个心情。他起床拿起自己的书包。他把完成了一半的画拿出来，然后把他最喜欢的手办，小温斯顿布偶，一些干净的袜子和内衣放了进去，因为某些原因，这些东西对于他都很重要，他犹豫了一下，把床边放着的自己和父亲们的照片也放了进去。  
“温斯顿，我们要离家出走。”汉尼告诉温斯顿，狗狗从床上跳下来，伸长前爪舒展了一下身体，接着直起身。“走吧。”  
他们在楼梯处停了下来，汉尼皱起眉。“没有得到同意我们不能出去。我们会惹麻烦的。”  
温斯顿摇着尾巴，耐心地在旁边等着。  
他不安地摆弄着背包，转过身看着走廊。  
“我知道了！”他兴奋地说，往阁楼跑去，温斯顿紧跟着他。  
“我们就住在这里。”汉尼说，把灯都打开了，因为黑漆漆的很吓人，然后把身后的门关上。  
“我想现在是时候睡觉了。”汉尼决定道，找到了几件爹地的旧衬衫。他甩了几下把灰尘甩掉，把其中一件给温斯顿躺上去。剩下的是他自己的。小家伙把温斯顿当作枕头，躺下睡觉去了。  
***  
威尔呻吟着下来站在地板上，向老男人伸出手。  
“我觉得对这个来说（译者：应该是指不能描述的事情，23333），我们太老了。”威尔说，然后对着汉尼拔的黑脸大笑起来。  
“如果你跟不上，我可能要找一个更年轻的爱人了。”汉尼拔威胁道。  
“我以为你不屑于做这种空洞的威胁。”威尔叹息一声，对爱人露出一个睡意朦胧的微笑。  
“看来你这段时间自信心满满啊。”汉尼拔笑了笑，把冷掉的茶倒掉，打算把杯子洗干净。  
“放着吧。”威尔挽起袖子，汉尼拔照着做让他惊讶了一下。  
***  
汉尼房间的门是关着的，这让威尔停下了脚步。他落后汉尼拔一步，把门打开，这让年长的男人也跟着停了下来。  
虽然房间里很暗，但从窗户照进来的光线足以让人看到床上是空的。  
“汉尼！”威尔喊道，汉尼拔快速冲到窗户边上，确认是否有入侵者。  
“窗户没有被打开。”汉尼拔说，然后跑下楼梯去检查安全系统。所有程序都在正常运行，他甚至还测试了一下，故意打开门让警报开启。他输入PIN码让警报解除，在楼梯处遇到了威尔。  
“他一定在房子里的某个地方。”汉尼拔告诉他。  
“温斯顿也不在。”威尔说。“他们一定在一起。我发誓如果这是游戏的话……”  
“让我们先找到他。”汉尼拔冷静地把手放在他的肩膀上。  
他们回到房间里，汉尼拔很快指出小家伙的书包不见了，之前威尔没有把它拿到楼上，是他自己把它放在那里的。威尔检查了床底和衣柜，嘴里不停喊着儿子的名字。  
每当打开一个房间但发现里面是空的时候，两人的恐慌就会增加一点。一些更糟糕的情况在这位前警员的脑海里划过，但医生没有让这些想法侵占自己的大脑。他们的房子很大，有很多可以让一个小男孩躲起来的床、衣橱和柜子。  
汉尼拔发现通往阁楼的门缝透出了亮光，他猛地把门拉开，一步三个台阶走了上去。当他发现小家伙蜷曲着身体睡在狗狗旁边，盖着一件威尔的旧衬衫时，整个人舒了口气。  
他嘴里喊着伴侣的名字，在小家伙旁边跪了下来，确认他是否没事。  
汉尼打着哈欠，在爸爸的手检查自己的时候就醒了。  
“你在这里做什么？”汉尼拔问道，把小家伙扶了起来。  
汉尼揉着眼睛看了看周围，试着想起这里是哪里。外面传来大声的脚步声让小家伙顿了顿。没过多久，爹地就出现在他的身边，紧紧地把他抱住。  
“你还好吗？”威尔把两人分开之后问道。  
“看上去他没受伤。”汉尼拔回答道。  
“汉尼，你在想什么？”威尔的声音听上去更像是恐慌而不是严厉，他瞪着小家伙说道。“你知道你把我们吓得怎样了吗？你的麻烦大了！你觉得很有趣？在这大半夜玩游——”  
“——我没有在玩。”汉尼插嘴道，终于想起自己为什么在阁楼里。“我离家出走了。”  
“离家出走？”汉尼拔一般很少会对什么事情感到惊讶，但这次他真的惊到了。“你为什么会想要离家出走？”  
汉尼扁着嘴，把脸埋在爹地的睡衣里。  
“首先你躲着我们，现在你无视你爸爸了？”爹地的声音听上去很不高兴。  
“汉尼，每当有问题的时候，你知道你可以告诉我们的。”汉尼拔发现自己很少有机会可以扮红脸。  
“不。”汉尼扭头瞪了年长的男人一眼，然后又把脸埋在带着爸爸味道的睡衣里。  
“够了。”威尔严肃地说，他把小家伙推开，强迫他抬起头。“你惹了很大的麻烦，我觉得我们已经受够你这种态度了。现在已经很晚了，也过了我们所有人的睡觉时间。告诉我们有什么问题，我们来看一下能不能解决它。这就是你爸爸和我想要做的。”  
“不。”汉尼摇摇头，这次没有带着反抗和怒气。“爸爸不想要我。”  
“你为什么会说这么可怕的话？”汉尼拔问道，他向小家伙伸出手，却发现被躲开了。  
“我听到你和爹地说的话了。”汉尼说道，因为爸爸看上去很伤心，他想整个人消失在爹地的怀抱里。  
“你到底听到了什么？”威尔问道，脸上红了起来，给了汉尼拔一个惊恐的表情。（译者：薇儿以为两人不可描述的时候被听到了，哈哈哈哈哈哈）  
“你说爸爸一直想要一个女儿，但我是个男孩。”汉尼说道，眼眶突然凝满了泪水。  
“你还听到了什么？”汉尼拔问，心里想了一遍自己和威尔的对话。  
“你说你想要一个女孩。”汉尼的嘴唇颤抖起来，眼泪终于没忍住流了下来。  
“那……”汉尼拔伸出手，用拇指擦掉小家伙脸上的眼泪。“原话不是这样的。我说我没有因此感到失望。”  
“那不代表是不。”汉尼说道，这比他们认为的这个年龄段孩子的反应来得更有理有据。  
“你说得对，这不意味着不。”汉尼拔承认道。“但这和‘是’也差了很远。还记得你之前想要一个妈咪吗？”  
“记得。”汉尼抽了抽鼻子，在爹地怀里放松了下来，因为现在已经很晚，而他又开始犯困了。  
“我问你，只因为你想要一个妈咪是不是意味着你再也不想要爹地做你的爹地了？”  
“你希望爸爸不再做你的爸爸吗？”威尔很快跟上。  
汉尼摇摇头。他不会放弃自己的父亲们的。  
“不？”汉尼拔问，想要逗小家伙说出来。  
“不。”汉尼再次摇摇头。  
“只是因为我不介意有一个女儿，不意味着我会放弃你。”汉尼拔伸出手，这次小家伙同意挪到爸爸的大腿上。“你是我儿子。我爱你，你明白吗？”  
“明白。”汉尼点点头，不知道为什么心里感到轻松多了。“我闯祸了吗？”  
“很大一个。”虽然威尔大笑着，但还是说道。这几年，小家伙的主要问题基本都是吃什么甜点和他有没有闯祸。一般，威尔的回答也都差不多。  
“但我没有出去！”小家伙皱眉。“我不想闯祸。”  
“那在你决定给我们一个惊吓之前，你应该想想这个。”威尔告诉他，接着从地板上站起来。“下次你有疑问的时候，来找我们谈一下，这样你就可以避免闯祸了。”  
“对不起。”汉尼打了个哈欠，头靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上，被抱着往自己的房间走去。“我不再会离家出走了（I won’t run away no more.）。”  
“是不会再（anymore）。”汉尼拔纠正道，他把小家伙放到床上，然后坐在床边。“你要保证自己不再那样做了。没有你的话，你父亲和我会失落的。到时候谁在我做饭的时候帮我打下手，还有选领带？”  
“谁会给我递工具还有拿着手电筒？”威尔在床边蹲下，把小家伙脸上的头发拨开。“当外面变热的时候，谁会给我拿柠檬汁？”  
“如果你走了，谁会帮我叠那些大毛巾，或者拧开那些严实的盖子？”  
“没有人和我玩小火车了，我自己一个人披着斗篷的话看上去肯定会很傻。”威尔的话让小家伙咯咯笑了起来，他用两只小手捂住了嘴巴。  
“我就没有理由去读我偷偷喜欢的那只傻气大狗的故事了。”汉尼拔告诉他，他的话让小家伙的眼睛睁得大大的，松开了嘴巴上的小手。  
“真的？”汉尼吸了口气。“你喜欢克利福德？”  
“当然。”汉尼拔认真地点点头。  
“我不会离家出走了。”汉尼承诺道，在两人靠过来亲他脸颊的时候，他先是抱了抱爹地，然后是爸爸。  
“我还有麻烦吗？”在房间的灯关上后，汉尼对着他们喊了一句。  
“是的！快点睡觉。我们早上再说这个。”威尔喊了回去，当听到一声小声的叹息时，他笑了笑，但没有转身回去。  
“我们接着要做什么？”威尔倒在他们的床上问道。  
“赶紧睡觉，还有感激一下我们儿子抓时机的能力有多大的提高。（译者：这里话外的意思是，这次汉尼没在两人不可描述的时候撞破他们的好事，2333333）”汉尼拔说，他躺在威尔旁边，把头靠着他的肩膀，很快入睡了。  
威尔叹了口气，整个人放松下来，抬起手抚过爱人的后背。他希望随着岁月的流逝，儿子所有的恐惧都能因为他们的爱和吻的肯定而被解除。


End file.
